soadfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonely Day
"Lonely Day" is the Grammy nominated second single from the 2005 album Hypnotize by the band System of a Down. It was written by guitarist Daron Malakian, who also provides the track's lead vocals. "Lonely Day" is a power ballad with melancholy lyrics and features one of the most complex guitar solos of System of a Down's repertoire (the guitar work resembles that of The Animals' "House of the Rising Sun"). However, it has been criticized by Pitchfork Media for its lyrics, notably the fact that the song utilizes the double superlative "most loneliest." Daron said about "Lonely Day": "I write a lot of songs and some of 'em I never thought worked for System so I didn't take 'em to System, and that's one that I wasn't going to take into the band, ... I kind of regretted it." Bassist Shavo Odadjian said: "Yeah, we had to kind of get it out of him. He brought it and we loved it so much that he was like, 'I really don't want it on the record,' but ... it's something that needs to be heard." The music video contains footage of the band in a tour coach and many of the things they drive past are on fire; the fire possibly represents loneliness. Another interpretation is that the fire represents scenes from Iraq with buildings on fire from bombings, and life going on as normal while destruction of the city is happening in the background. Another interpretation comes from the last line "It's the day that I'm glad I survived" which led some fans to believe the song is about either September 11th or the Armenian Genocide. There is also reference to Pink Floyd's Wish You Were Here album cover. At approximately 50 seconds there is a scene which can be seen as a reflection on the glass. This reproduces the album's cover art where two men, one of them on fire, can be seen shaking hands. The single and music video gained airplay in Australia and was #37 on the Australian Recording Industry Association charts. The song ends the same way "Soldier Side - Intro", the first song on Mezmerize ends. This is because the next (and last) song on Hypnotize is "Soldier Side". The music video for "Lonely Day" can be viewed on the official website. The song received a nomination for Best Hard Rock Performance at the 49th annual Grammy AwardsBlabbermouth.net. "SLAYER, LAMB OF GOD, STONE SOUR Among GRAMMY Nominees", December 7, 2006, at Blabbermouth.net; last accessed December 7, 2006.. The song is used in a trailer for the movie Disturbia and can also be heard in the movie itself. It is one of the most recognizable songs in the movie. The maxi single features several previously-released B-sides and compilation tracks. The music video for "Lonely Day" was also included on the data section of the CD. * "Lonely Day" originally appears on Hypnotize. * "Shame" originally appears on the compilation, Loud Rocks. * "Snowblind" originally appears on the compilation, Nativity in Black II: A Tribute to Black Sabbath. * "Metro" originally appears on the Dracula 2000 soundtrack. It also appears on the Not Another Teen Movie soundtrack and on various "Toxicity" singles (CD2 UK and 7" singles). * "Marmalade" originally appears on the Japanese release of System of a Down. It also appears in the movie, Strangeland and on various "Toxicity" singles (CD2 UK, 7" and maxi-single). Track listing Single Maxi single Personnel System of a Down is: * Daron Malakian — vocals, guitars, bass, keyboards * Serj Tankian — vocals, keyboards * Shavo Odadjian — bass * John Dolmayan — drums Daron playing bass and keyboards is only on "Lonely Day." * RZA of Wu-Tang Clan — guest vocals on "Shame" References External links *Lyrics on LyricsWiki *Lonely Day lyrics Category:System of a Down songs